<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aot angst oneshots by icyhotinsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016092">aot angst oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhotinsomniac/pseuds/icyhotinsomniac'>icyhotinsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Sad Eren Yeager, Suicide, Titan Shifters, Titans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhotinsomniac/pseuds/icyhotinsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>different attack on titan one-shots, all in canon au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aot angst oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eren means to keep his promise to his mother to kill every last titan, even if it means killing himself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The picture had always haunted him no matter where he went or what he did. </p><p>	The titan lumbering towards what used to be his house has he and Mikasa desperately tried to pry the log of wood from underneath his mothers legs. The log wouldn’t budge and his arms started aching. </p><p>	Only a few minutes ago was he talking with Armin and Mikasa about how the walls were gonna break in a matter of time because of how old they were, and they did, but not because of the age but of titans. </p><p>	Of course when they broke through, the most damage hit his house. The area where his house was, so he went running. He had to make sure his mom was safe, that the house wasn’t destroyed, and of course, Mikasa followed him. He was trying to reassure himself that the home would be in one piece when he turned the corner, but in fact it wasn’t. His mother Clara Yeager laid there, a log underneath her legs. </p><p>	She told them to leave, to get to safety so they wouldn’t get eaten. He learned later that she had lied when she told him that even if he were to pry the log off she wouldn't be able to walk. When he refused, she told him to listen to just one thing she's ever told him in his life and run. </p><p>	That was when Hannes showed up to presumingly save the day but he chickened out and threw the boy over his shoulder and carried Mikasa in his arms.</p><p>	He will never forget the look of terror in her eyes, the titan grabbing her and biting into her. The blood sprayed everywhere and it covered the ground and everything in between. It was horrifying. </p><p>	He constantly had night terrors; tears streaming down his face and terrible body aches from overtraining and after all the expeditions. Constantly shifting into his titan to protect people, himself or do other things was exhausting. Complete and utterly exhausting, and fighting in the form was worse too. Sure he would still be able to grow back his limbs but it hurt like hell and took longer to heal. </p><p> 	Sometimes he hated being in his titan form, it reminded him that he wasn’t able to save the rest for the old Levi Squad with Petra and all of them. Other times he loved it because it gave him the perfect amount of control and he could protect people he loved. </p><p>	Dreams were nonexistent after the latest battle with Reiner and Bertholdt, they were swarmed with titans and they had lost so many soldiers along with the commander losing his arm. That day Eren also lost his second father, Hannes. He was eaten by the exact same one as his own mother, and when Eren grieved a swarm of titans attacked that one. </p><p>	He kept blaming himself for the deaths, he was "humanity’s last hope" after all. Everyone depended on him to be the savior from the titans, and they just kept… dying.<br/>
He wanted to have a normal dream and wondered how it would be. Like what would it be about? Before the titans came and destroyed everything, maybe a normal everyday meal with his mom, dad, Mikasa, Armin, his grandfather, and Hannes.</p><p>* timeskip *</p><p>Now, after the commander had found out there were none of those beings left in the world he composed to do an award ceremony for the Scouts in Eren's regiment.</p><p>He wanted to go at first but he remembered the promise to his mom, that's when he faltered. </p><p>The night before the ceremony was the night it happened, where Eren Yeager locked himself in his room after dinner. The only thing you could hear that night was the pounding on the teen's room and the sounds of Armin and Mikasa screaming at Eren to open the door. He didn't understand. After all he did, the people he's killed or that have died because of him and he was one of those terrible things that were eating other humans. </p><p>If the tones of those two were silent and the world was silent, you would've heard the shaky voice say, "Every last one, I promised mom. I'll be home soon" before the deafening bang the shotgun came and took away his life.</p><p>And that's how they found him, brains and blood splattered across the wall behind him with the little face he had left in a small smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was not my idea it was inspired @miadunkling on tiktok</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>